mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rarity
Summer Mentor Program mentor to Charity Sweetmint (Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity) |eyes = Moderate azure |coat = (as Nightmare Rarity) |misc1 = Eyeshadow |misc1text = Light cornflower bluish gray |mane = , and on the shadowed side, a gradient of to with , , and streaks (Rainbow Power) with stripes (briefly in S1E6) |nicknames = Rare, Hairity, Radiance, George, Nightmare Rarity, Rarie-Roo, Diamante Elegante, White Lily, Ra (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) |cutie mark = |voice = Tabitha St. Germain (English; credited Tabitha St Germain in S3E11) Kimlinh Tran (English, ''My Little Pony: Power Ponies) Mylène Saint-Sauveur (''Canadian French, My Little Pony The Movie) Angy Ghanim (Arabic) Christine Shahoud (Arabic) Su Zhaohua (Chinese for Taiwan, seasons 1-4, Equestria Girls) Chen Zhenyu (Chinese for Taiwan, season 5 onward) Wang Zhenling (Chinese for Taiwan, My Little Pony The Movie) Zhang Anqi (Chinese for mainland China) Zhou Li (Chinese for mainland China, My Little Pony The Movie) Zeng Yue'e (Cantonese for Hong Kong) Winnie Chow (Cantonese for Hong Kong, DVD version) Jana Mařasová (Czech) Tereza Chudobová (Czech, demo version) Nicole Salmansen (Danish) Donna Vrijhof (Dutch) Taru Tikkanen (Finnish) Julie Basecqz (European French) Rubina Kuraoka (German) Naama Ozen (Hebrew) Andrea Kerekes (Hungarian, season 1, season 3, Equestria Girls) Ilona Molnár (Hungarian, season 2) Camilla Gallo (Italian, seasons 1-6) Chiara Francese (Italian, season 7) Mikoi Sasaki (Japanese) Yeo Min-jeong (Korean) Syahirah Majid (Malaysian, S1E8) Sheera Nazir (Malaysian, S2E2, S4E14, and S5E13) Hanne Dancke Arnesen (Norwegian) Monika Kwiatkowska (Polish) Priscila Franco (Brazilian Portuguese) Olivia Fodor (Romanian) Carmen Lopăzan (Romanian, Equestria Girls) Olga Zvereva (Russian, season 1) Darya Frolova (Russian, season 2 onward) Yelena Ivasishina (Russian, The Movie) Snežan Nešković (Serbian, Minimax, seasons 1-2, 4) Milena Živanović (Serbian, Minimax, season 3) Dragana Milošević (Serbian, Mini Ultra) Marina García Guevara (European Spanish) Elsa Covián (Latin American Spanish) Christine Byrd (Latin American Spanish, S1E3 (demo version) and promos) My Bodell (Swedish) Yulia Perenchuk (Ukrainian, seasons 1-3) Anastasia Zinovenko (Ukrainian, Equestria Girls, season 4 and Rainbow Rocks) Daryna Muraschenko (Ukrainian, season 5 onward) |singing voice = Kazumi Evans (English) Rahsa Rizk (Arabic) Hana Igonda Ševčíková (Czech, season 3) Roberta Bartůňková (Czech, season 4) Nancy Philippot (French, My Little Pony theme song) Nathalie Delattre (French) Romina Langenhan (German, from S5E14 onward) Greta Bortolotti (Italian) Małgorzata Szymańska (Polish Becoming Popular backing voice) Magdalena Tul (Polish, season 5 onward) Mônica Toniolo (Brazilian Portuguese, season 1 and Equestria Girls) Bianca Tadini (Brazilian Portuguese, season 2, 3 and 4) Sandra de Castro (European Portuguese) Olivia Fodor (Romanian, season 1) Ioana Perneș (Romanian, season 2 and S4E14) Ioana Dagău (Romanian, season 3) Denisa Chis (Romanian, season 4) Elena Diment (Romanian, season 6) Catinca Roman (Romanian, Equestria Girls) Maria Ivaschenko (Russian, season 5) Ekaterina Shulgina (Russian, season 6) Anastasia Romanova (Russian, season 7) Ana Milenković (Serbian, Mini Ultra) Alisa Balan (Ukrainian, Rules of Rarity) |relatives = Hondo Flanks (father) Cookie Crumbles (mother) Sweetie Belle (younger sister) |aura = (S1E8) (S4E19, as a storm cloud) (S4E23, under the influence of Inspiration Manifestation)}} Rarity is a female unicorn pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is Sweetie Belle's older sister and the subject of Spike's long-term crush. Rarity works as both a fashion designer and as a seamstress at her own shop in Ponyville, the Carousel Boutique. She has a white Persian cat named Opalescence. She represents the element of generosity.__TOC__ Development and design .]] 's childhood Glory and Sparkler toys.]] Lauren Faust was inspired to create Rarity by her childhood toy G1 ponies Glory and Sparkler. Rarity uses Glory's color scheme, Sparkler's cutie mark and appearance, and some mannerisms of G3 Rainbow Dash, like the Trans-Atlantic English accent and a tendency to flip her mane and say "darling". She shares her name with a G3 pony who was voiced by Cathy Weseluck, who currently voices Spike in the new series. Concurrently with G4, a G1 version of G3 Rarity has been introduced in IDW Publishing's [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/The_War_Never_Ends Transformers vs. G.I. Joe Issue #13]. Rarity's tail is inspired by the hairstyle of the character Margaret Wade from the comic strip Dennis the Menace. Spike's crush on Rarity was not planned out from the beginning. When Lauren Faust was writing Rarity's introduction scene in the pilot, she wanted the audience to understand that she's very beautiful even though she is visually very similar to the other ponies, except the style of her mane and her eyes and eyelashes. To let the audience understand that she is beautiful, Faust made Spike become smitten with her, which developed into his crush on Rarity. Rarity's eye design is less frequently used than most other designs: Lotus Blossom and Aloe share the same eye design as Rarity, including color, shape and design of upper and lower eyelashes. During running sequences, Lemon Hearts has the same eye shape as Rarity as well. In The Best Night Ever, Rarity puts fake eyelashes on before going to the Grand Galloping Gala. She is seen wearing fake eyelashes again in MMMystery on the Friendship Express while being interrogated by Twilight Sparkle. Rarity's dressmaking shop, the Carousel Boutique, is designed after a toy of the My Little Pony line sold by Hasbro. In Lauren Faust's "pitch bible" for the show, the boutique was named the Carousel Couture, and it specialized in carousel-inspired designs. Rarity was originally the "Element of Inspiration", but this was considered "too tough for kids to wrap their heads around." Faust stated that Audrey Hepburn was her biggest influence on Rarity. Depiction in the series History In Sweet and Elite, Rarity states she was born in Ponyville. During The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Rarity retells her story of her life as a filly to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The flashback starts on an outdoor theater near the Ponyville Schoolhouse, where some fillies are practicing for a school play, dressed as various foods. The teacher compliments Rarity on her costume design, but the perfectionist Rarity insists that the dresses don't meet her expectations and tries to create new ones to no avail. Almost immediately, a light ignites in her horn, and it drags Rarity leftward until it stumbles into a very large, geode-like boulder. Rarity, having thought her horn would help her find "her destiny", is deeply unsatisfied. Then, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom occurs, causing the boulder to split in two, revealing it to be filled with gemstones. Rarity decides to add these to the existing costumes to jazz them up, earning both the admiration of the crowd and her cutie mark. Rarity is responsible for the decor during the Summer Sun Celebration. When she sees what Rainbow Dash accidentally did to Twilight's hair, she is compelled to give the latter a makeover. She also develops a fascination with Twilight when she hears she is from Canterlot. Twilight flees the Carousel Boutique in fear of the thought of Rarity dying her coat a new color. Rarity daydreams in The Ticket Master about meeting Princess Celestia's dashing "nephew" at the Grand Galloping Gala, with her fantasy culminating in marriage and induction into royalty. Upon attending the Gala in The Best Night Ever, she spots a stallion, depicted with the same character design as the one in her fantasy, who is identified as Prince Blueblood. Although handsome and initially charming, Blueblood turns out to be conceited, rude, and narrow-minded. He expects Rarity to care for him while doing nothing in return. Rarity tries to be patient with the prince's manner, but his selfish ways finally exhaust her patience when Blueblood uses her as a shield from an incoming cake. She then angrily declares him to be "a royal pain" and splatters frosting all over him. Sweetie Belle Sweetie Belle is introduced as Rarity's little sister in Stare Master. Her clumsiness, paired with an insistent willingness to help, tests Rarity's patience and she eventually asks Sweetie Belle to let her work in peace. Sweetie Belle "borrows" important supplies from Rarity in Stare Master and The Show Stoppers, using her most expensive fabrics to make amateurishly-stitched costumes for her friends. Even though Sweetie's eagerness to help usually unintentionally causes messes, she and Rarity truly do love and care for each other. At the end of Sisterhooves Social, they agree to embrace and love each other's differences, and send a letter to Celestia describing how being sisters is mainly about having fun, but that it also requires compromises and work to keep a strong relationship. In Sleepless in Ponyville, Sweetie Belle invites Rarity to go on a camping trip with Apple Bloom, Applejack, Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash. Rarity refuses at first, since she does not usually enjoy being around nature, but she reluctantly agrees to go after seeing some disappointed faces made by Sweetie. Though Rarity is not necessarily mean towards Sweetie Belle, she makes her carry all of her luggage on the trip and wait on her after they set up camp. Later, Rarity shows compassion towards Sweetie Belle, such as letting Scootaloo carry her luggage in order to give Sweetie Belle a rest, comforting her when she's frightened by Rainbow Dash's ghost stories, and happily racing with her at the end of the episode. Parents In Sisterhooves Social, Rarity and Sweetie Belle's parents make a brief appearance. The two have a mid-American accent and are carefree, with personalities that are vastly different from Rarity's. Her father is a white unicorn (shown for the first time on My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony page 145, shown for the second time on page 16, and shown for the third time in Inspiration Manifestation) with a brown mane and mustache and very thick eyebrows compared to other stallions. Her mother is a pink unicorn with a body and mane design similar to that of Mrs. Cake, although her mane color is a slightly lighter shade of Rarity's royal purple mane. Opalescence Rarity keeps a cat named Opalescence, who is supportive in Suited For Success. In Stare Master, however, Rarity seems to have trouble with the cat and asks for Fluttershy's assistance. In The Best Night Ever, Opalescence scares away the mice that Twilight Sparkle had turned into horses to pull their carriage to the Gala. Opal makes her first season two appearance when Rarity dresses her with her shrunken wool sweater in Sisterhooves Social. Her next appearance is in May the Best Pet Win!, where she is shown as one of the trials for Rainbow Dash's potential pets. She appears again in Sweet and Elite, accompanying Rarity on her trip to Canterlot where she tries to remind Rarity to work on Twilight Sparkle's new birthday dress when Rarity becomes too caught up in social obligations. When her friends come to her suite at the castle, Rarity quickly douses Opal in water to support her made-up excuse she gave as to why she couldn't make it to Ponyville for Twilight's birthday, much to Opal's dismay. Spike and Rarity hugging in A Dog and Pony Show.]] Spike develops a crush on Rarity the moment he sees her in Friendship is Magic, part 1, calling her "beautiful". He admits to having a crush on Rarity in Green Isn't Your Color and is seen wearing a shirt that has a picture of Rarity superimposed on a heart. In Owl's Well That Ends Well, Rarity calls Spike "simply amazing" and gives him a bow tie laden with jewels. Spike and Rarity's relationship becomes stronger in later episodes. In Secret of My Excess, Spike generously gives Rarity a fire ruby that she covets. In gratitude, she kisses him on the cheek and calls him "Spikey-wikey." During Spike's birthday party, they affectionately rub their cheeks together. Later in the episode, when Spike returns to normal after growing into a monstrous dragon and he and Rarity plummet to the ground, Spike very nearly confesses his feelings for her, but Rarity stops him mid-sentence and gives a teary smile at him, and Spike smiles back. After they are rescued by Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, Rarity calls Spike her hero and kisses him on the cheek again. Rarity shows a more caring and sensitive feeling for Spike in Dragon Quest and still calls him "Spikey-wikey." She stands up for him when Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash pick on him and when Spike decides to join the dragon migration, Rarity tries to change his mind, telling him that she doesn't want him to get hurt by the other dragons. Later, she even threatens to hurt the older dragons if they harm Spike. In Spike at Your Service, Rarity pretends to eat Spike's disastrously burned pie to make him happy. In Simple Ways, Spike helps Rarity in her attempts to win the heart of Trenderhoof, despite his own feelings for her. In Inspiration Manifestation, Spike assists Rarity as she designs a puppet theater for the Foal and Filly Fair. She thanks Spike for his help, defining him one of her dearest and most supportive friends and calling him her "favorite dragon". When Rarity's theater is met with harsh reception and she falls into a depression, Spike helps by finding a spell from a hidden spell book to bring Rarity's ideas to life. However, Rarity is corrupted by the spell, and Spike worries that telling her to stop will cost him her friendship. Spike soon tells Rarity the truth about her actions, breaking the spell, and Rarity tells Spike he should never be afraid of telling her the truth, and the two share a friendly hug. In some situations, Spike is even submissive in his devotion to Rarity. In Green Isn't Your Color, he gladly offers his body as a pincushion for Rarity to use while she designs a dress. In Party of One, he takes out Rarity's garbage and addresses her as "most beautiful one". He looks at her lovingly even after she says he smells "like a rotten apple core that's been wrapped in moldy hay and dipped in dragon perspiration." In Rarity Takes Manehattan, Spike carries Rarity's bags to the train station and through the streets of Manehattan. During the song Generosity, she buys him a carrot dog as a sign of gratitude. In Castle Sweet Castle, Spike is seen waking up holding a beanie version of Rarity. In Scare Master, Rarity, out of fear of Flutterbat possibly about to attack, caresses Spike. In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, in an alternate timeline where Equestria is ruled by Nightmare Moon, Spike attempts to talk to Rarity, who is working as Nightmare Moon's royal decorator, but since she does not recognize him, she snubs him. In Gauntlet of Fire, Spike accompanies Rarity to a bat-filled gem cave to serve as her bodyguard. In Honest Apple, he helps her put up flyers around Ponyville, claiming that he "just happened to be walking past" Carousel Boutique. Personality Love of beauty When Rarity meets Twilight Sparkle for the first time, she is busy decorating Ponyville's pavilion for the Summer Sun Celebration. As soon as Rarity turns to look at Twilight, she expresses concern for Twilight's messy mane and practically forces on her the first of many makeovers while the besotted Spike looks on. Rarity cares for her own beauty as well. She tries to show up Trixie in Boast Busters by making herself a dress from Trixie's curtain, but Trixie retaliates by ruining Rarity's mane, making her burst into tears and run away. Rarity is also particular about her cleanliness: she panics while trying to avoid getting muddy in Look Before You Sleep and tries to keep herself from getting soaked in the rain to avoid it messing up her mane. This causes some conflict with her friend Applejack, who is, by contrast, not at all bothered about getting muddy or wet. Her fashion consciousness extends even to times of peril: in Dragonshy, she wears a scarf on the way to the dragon's lair, wondering if she should carry a tiara to match. She indulges in a full spa treatment with Fluttershy in Green Isn't Your Color as part of their "weekly get-together", and she puts on eyelash extensions as part of her gala preparations in The Best Night Ever. In MMMystery on the Friendship Express, she wears false eyelashes, and in the latter part of the episode, she wears her hair in such a way to prevent this becoming known to her friends, having lost one of them while trying to make her escape from Pinkie Pie. In Campfire Tales, Rarity also accentuates the value of inner beauty, as showcased in her story about Mistmane, who gave up her own beauty to save her friend and dedicated her life to spreading beauty across Equestria. When her mane gets ruined in It Isn't the Mane Thing About You, Rarity falls into a state of depression, but when her friends remind her of all she has accomplished, she brings her own inner beauty to the surface with a brand new look that becomes popular and inspires a new fashion trend. Center of attention Rarity expresses admiration of Fluttershy's grace and poise during Green Isn't Your Color and implores Fluttershy to model her clothing despite the fact that Fluttershy doesn't enjoy putting herself in front of others and only asks her because Photo Finish is scheduled to come photograph her work. When Rarity loses the spotlight to Fluttershy, she attempts to overcome her envy and remain very supportive of Fluttershy. However, the same could be said of Rainbow Dash and Rarity in Sonic Rainboom. After Rainbow Dash expresses disappointment that the others would not be able to go to Cloudsdale to cheer her on in the Best Young Flyer competition, Rarity insists that they all find a way to go there and support her, and has Twilight test a spell on her that would allow her to fly in Cloudsdale. Rarity gains a lovely pair of butterfly-like wings thanks to this spell, but she steals the spotlight, showing them off to everyone and even entering the competition herself, sending Rainbow Dash into a nervous breakdown. Rarity eventually falls from the sky after burning her wings from flying too close to the sun, much like Icarus of Greek legend. Rainbow Dash spots Rarity as she falls and flies to save her, performing a sonic rainboom in the process. Rarity later apologizes to Rainbow Dash for her behavior and calls her the greatest flier in Equestria. Mannerisms 's sleepover is ruined by a broken tree and a messy bookcase.]] Rarity's mannerisms are similar to those of Scarlett O'Hara, the histrionic anti-heroine of Gone With the Wind. Many of Rarity's lines are rephrased from lines Scarlett says in the 1939 movie. Her vocabulary is formal, and she is prone to use complex words and more sophisticated, refined phrasing than her friends. As a fashionista, she often uses French-based terms in her vernacular. She speaks with a cultivated trans-Atlantic dialect, and shares some mannerisms with similarly accented Hollywood actresses, such as Katharine Hepburn. Rarity sometimes gets carried away with her attention to detail. In Look Before You Sleep, she has difficulty tearing herself away from fixing a messy bookcase despite the much bigger problem of a tree that crashed into Twilight's bedroom. In Winter Wrap Up, she becomes so preoccupied with fixing Twilight's messy bird's nest that she spends nearly the entire day on it, when she was supposed to be producing nests in large numbers. Rarity shows herself to be tough and resourceful in dealing with the Diamond Dogs in A Dog and Pony Show. Even though the others are worried she would panic over how dirty the underground was, Rarity takes control of the situation quite well, manipulating the Diamond Dogs into releasing her and even letting her have several carts full of gems. Rarity's prim ways and aversion to disorder and dirt clashes with Applejack's brashness in Look Before You Sleep. They bicker throughout the episode about each other's attitude, but they finally unite in the face of adversity when a tree crashes into Twilight's library. They work together and eventually come to enjoy the company of one another, which becomes more apparent in later episodes. In Over a Barrel, Rarity is baffled at the level of care Applejack bestows on Bloomberg, an apple tree being taken to Appleloosa for planting. Rarity complains that the tree received a private coach; however, Applejack takes this in stride and takes no offense at Rarity's complaints. Rarity later provides Applejack with much-appreciated support in their attempts to protect Appleloosa from a buffalo stampede. Rarity even comes to compliment Applejack's manners when she doesn't charge Rarity for food from her stand at the Grand Galloping Gala in The Best Night Ever. Generosity While Rarity cares about her appearance quite a bit, being averse to stepping in mud or risking getting herself messy, she is not above getting her hooves dirty when it comes to helping her friends or creatures in need. She slices off her own tail to calm down the sea serpent in Friendship is Magic, part 2, willing to sacrifice her beauty to help restore the distressed serpent's "fabulosity". This action earns her the element of generosity, and later, when she activates the element, her tail is restored. The episode Suited For Success heavily revolves around Rarity's generosity, as she is willing to not only make five unique dresses for her friends for the Grand Galloping Gala but additionally re-work and redesign them as her friends desire. The overworking runs Rarity ragged and, despite her friends' designs being horrible fashion-wise, she continues making them in order to satisfy her friends. At the end of the episode, Rarity's friends realize that her original dresses were beautiful and perfectly matched for each of them, and that they should not have taken advantage of Rarity's generosity. .]] Rarity is hypnotized by Discord into believing a large boulder is actually a giant diamond in The Return of Harmony Part 1. For a short moment she resists the temptation, but soon she becomes brainwashed, obsessively protecting her "diamond" and refusing to let anybody near it, as she becomes possessive and greedy. This continues in The Return of Harmony Part 2, where she refuses to part with the boulder and names it "Tom", while additionally hoarding other items she sees as valuable, such as the jewelry of the Elements of Harmony themselves. After the brainwashing is cured, she throws the boulder away and tells her friends to "never speak of this again" in a hushed but assertive whisper. In Sisterhooves Social, Applejack mentions to Rarity that sisterhood is a give-and-take relationship that requires compromise. To this end, Rarity takes part in the Sisterhooves Social with Sweetie Belle while disguised as Applejack. Rarity's generosity is a major plot point of Rarity Takes Manehattan. The unscrupulous fashion designer Suri Polomare uses it against her by asking for some of the unique material Rarity made to "accentuate" her own dresses. Instead, Suri uses the material to copy Rarity's designs. Rarity beats Suri in the end, and pledges not to let the experience sour her on being generous in the future. In My Little Pony The Movie, Rarity extends her generosity to Capper when she repairs buttons on his coat, causing him to reconsider his con artist lifestyle and help her and her friends against Tempest Shadow and the Storm King. Career Rarity works as a fashion designer at Carousel Boutique. Rarity's work is so important to her that during the parasprite crisis in Ponyville in Swarm of the Century, she yells in panic and rushes to her boutique once she realizes the parasprites might get there and eat her work. Rarity's work ethic and dedication to her customers is depicted in Suited For Success. She initially sews dresses of her own design for her friends, but when they're not satisfied with the result, she sews them brand new dresses under their direction. Rarity stresses herself into making a new set of dresses the way her friends want them, going as far as following all their instructions instead of her own instincts. She is unhappy with the results, even though her friends are very satisfied. When these dresses are devastatingly criticized by "the bigwig fashion hotshot" Hoity Toity, she locks herself in her room, lamenting her ruined career; luckily for her, her friends are able to convince Hoity Toity to hold another fashion show, this time with the original dresses. In the episode A Dog and Pony Show, the pony pop sensation Sapphire Shores visits Rarity's boutique. She claims that she makes "it a point to know all of the up-and-coming designers", and "Clothes Horse magazine simply raved about Rarity." Rarity is quite willing to let Spike help her out with her work, and shows some concern for his welfare. They go gem-hunting together in A Dog and Pony Show, and she rewards him for his assistance with "the finest reward", a gem, which he holds very dear to him simply for being a gift from Rarity. At the end of the episode, once she has several carts full of gems, she lets Spike indulge on a great number of them. He willingly gives himself as a pin-cushion in Green Isn't Your Color and says he "can't feel a thing" thanks to his thick scales. She designs the wedding dress for Princess Cadance and the bridesmaid dresses for herself and her friends in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. In Rarity Takes Manehattan, Rarity places first at a fashion show hosted by Prim Hemline as part of Manehattan's Fashion Week, despite the machinations of fellow designer Suri Polomare. She manages to wow the crowd with a fashion line made only from fabrics in the Mane Six's hotel room, created with her friends' help in less than a day. In For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Rarity regularly designs for Sapphire Shores. Twilight says in Canterlot Boutique that Rarity designing for Sapphire Shores' Equestria-wide tour led to the opening of Canterlot Carousel. At the end of the episode, Rarity lets her former fashion connoisseur Sassy Saddles manage Canterlot Carousel while she manages Carousel Boutique on the grounds that Sassy Saddles has learned Rarity's entrepreneur ways. Rarity states that her guidelines are only to be applied in Canterlot Carousel. Rarity wears a pair of reading glasses while sewing. In Molt Down, she says that she talks to herself while she sews, which apparently helps her think. Skills Magic As a unicorn, Rarity performs magic. While it may not be up to the standards of Twilight Sparkle, she uses it in connection with making things "fabulous", like gem-finding, dressmaking, and topiary art. She magically attaches her sheared tail hair to Steven Magnet's mustache in Friendship is Magic, part 2, and she also reattaches a large branch to a tree in Look Before You Sleep and magically trims its foliage into topiaries. She puts on an impressive light display for the fashion show she holds for Hoity Toity in Suited For Success. She uses sewing and cutting tools through telekinesis with the precision needed to make her dresses, manipulating multiple items at once. In Lesson Zero, she telekinetically pulls a couch from her home within a matter of seconds in order to dramatically swoon and collapse upon it. She also repairs the broken wheel of a taxi cab in Rarity Takes Manehattan. Rarity also uses her magic to expose underground gems, which is a major plot point in the episode A Dog and Pony Show. Twilight copies this spell in the same episode; Spike says that Twilight "can copy Rarity's gem-finding spell," and Twilight says that "Rarity showed her how she did it a while back." Unlike Twilight, who had to learn it, Rarity's gem-finding ability developed on its own: her story in The Cutie Mark Chronicles shows this ability activating by itself without her knowingly casting a spell. This spell does not come up again until Gauntlet of Fire, in which Rarity and Spike are on a gem hunt in a bat cave. Close combat Despite Rarity's delicate nature and formal personality, she shows a propensity for brute force. Like the other ponies, Rarity gets into physical conflicts throughout the series: she delivers a kick to the manticore's face in Friendship is Magic, part 2, knocks away Twilight with a whip of her flank in Sonic Rainboom, and delivers a flying kick with a martial arts stance to Applejack with a karate yell in The Return of Harmony Part 2. In Dragon Quest, she threatens the teenage dragons, viciously telling them that she will "rip them to pieces" if they try to hurt Spike. Additionally, she knocks Soarin, Spitfire, and Misty Fly unconscious in mid-air while falling in Sonic Rainboom, though the kicks were part of her violent thrashing as she fell through the air, and in Ponyville Confidential, she kicks open the door to her bedroom in order to confront Sweetie Belle. She defeats several changelings using various hoof-to-hoof combat moves in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Feminine charms Rarity has a talent for charming male ponies to help her and her friends. In The Best Night Ever, she talks two stallions—Caramel and Lucky Clover—into pulling the carriage to take her and her friends to the Grand Galloping Gala, and in Putting Your Hoof Down, she sweet-talks another—Gizmo—into selling her his piece of asparagus, which Fluttershy needs for Angel's salad. In Castle Sweet Castle, Rarity convinces Spike to keep Twilight from coming back to the Castle of Friendship. In Rarity Investigates!, Sassy Saddles says that Rarity can sweet talk a filly out of candy after Rarity coaxes a delivery stallion—"Package Deal"—into making an extra delivery. Music In Filli Vanilli, Rarity is the soprano member of the Pony Tones. In Honest Apple, she demonstrates the ability to shred a mean guitar. Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Rarity accompanies Twilight to her first princess summit in the Crystal Empire, and she witnesses Sunset Shimmer steal Twilight's crown. In an alternate world, Rarity's human counterpart appears as a high school student. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rarity briefly appears in the sequel ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks at Twilight's castle, where she hears the legend of the sirens. Depiction in comics In the second story arc of the IDW comics, the Nightmare Forces convince Rarity that others will eventually abandon her for someone better. Rarity is manipulated into becoming the Nightmare Forces' queen, causing her to transform into a new dark form. In , Nightmare Rarity speaks of Rarity as if they are two separate characters by saying Rarity was her specific choice as a vessel. She also speaks as if she is the original Nightmare Moon by saying that the ponies have defeated her before. In , Rarity is restored by the rest of the Mane Six with the power of friendship and Spike's love for her, and the evil force possessing her is destroyed. An alternate universe version of Rarity appears in the Reflections mini-comic "Elsewhere in alternate Equestria..." In Ponies of Dark Water, Rarity falls under the influence of a hot spring's dark magic and turns evil. She hides her perceived imperfections behind a cloak and mask, and she believes she is more fit to rule Ponyville than Twilight. Other depictions A promotional image posted both by Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page on March 1, 2015 and by the official European Spanish My Little Pony Facebook page on June 2, 2015 uses fanart of Rarity. A promotional image posted by the official European Spanish My Little Pony Facebook page on April 2, 2015 uses fanart of Rarity. Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Rarity, Nightmare Rarity, and Pirate Rarity are characters in Gameloft's mobile game. The game's description of Rarity states, "Representing the Element of Generosity, Rarity is Ponyville's resident fashion designer and seamstress." PlayDate Digital Rarity is voiced by Kimlinh Tran in PlayDate Digital's app Power Ponies. Hasbro.com description Rarity could possibly be the most beautiful pony you've ever seen. As she prances down the street, her coat gleaming pure white and her royal purple curls bouncing, everypony's head is turning--- and boy does she love it! A talented fashion-designer, her biggest dream is to one day design for Princess Celestia. At first glance she may seem like a typical débutante, vain and entitled, but it's simply not so! Generous to a fault, she's believes so badly that the world should be beautiful she's all too eager to simply give away the designs she's worked so hard on and to offer anypony a custom Rarity makeover. And should you make it through one; you'll learn that Rarity's greatest beauty is her heart. Hasbro.com second description The beautiful and artistic Rarity has an eye for fashion that keeps her very busy at her dress shop: The Carousel Boutique. But she'll always find time to help her friends. She's quick to offer fashion advice and won't hesitate to follow a by generously giving of her talents. Rarity longs for the exciting life of high-society and would love to live in Canterlot. However, time and again, she's found her favorite place, is to be with her friends! HubNetwork.com description With her gleaming white coat and royal purple curls, Rarity is the most beautiful unicorn in Ponyville. And she knows it. After all, heads turn when she prances down the street. A talented fashion designer, Rarity loves to give the other ponies makeovers, and her dream is to design for Princess Celestia. Teacher for a Day description Finding another unicorn pony as beautiful as she would be a rarity for sure! This talented fanshionista almost always turns heads - and she loves every minute of it! She dreams of one day designing a beautiful dress for Princess Celestia! Until then, she continues to prance around Ponyville like the belle of the ball. This pretty pony is just as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside - and as generous and caring as she is talented! She loves to help her friends look and feel the best! My Little Pony mobile game description Representing the Element of Generosity, Rarity is Ponyville's resident fashion designer and seamstress. My Little Pony magazine description *''Creative'' *''Fashionable'' *''Stylish'' She's a beautiful unicorn and wants every pony to be beautiful, too. Rarity's fab at giving makeovers, hates getting dirty and faints at the sight of a bug! The Elements of Harmony guidebook RARITY''' could possibly be the most beautiful Unicorn you've ever seen, and she works hard to keep it that way—but she wants everypony to be beautiful, too! She uses her eye for detail, her creativity, and her Unicorn powers to find gems and make things sparkle! Her gorgeous designs are displayed at Ponyville's newest fashion salon, the Carousel Boutique. Rarity sees tremendous potential in her friends and always offers them makeovers and beautiful new clothes of her own design. Rarity's generous nature inspires her to make her friends as beautiful on the outside as she knows they are on the inside. Though she may seem entitled and prissy, Rarity has a heart as pure as gold.'' Volume II guidebook Glamour! Style! Sophistication! At first glance, one might assume a polished pony who commands the room would be superficial and shallow. That's not the case with Rarity. She's not just another pretty mane. Her boundless heart and giving spirit make her a fancy force to be reckoned with—just ask her friends. She's an ace at helping them through their toughest battles when she's not at her Carousel Boutique making dresses for Equestria's most prominent ponies. She's even solved a mystery or two in her day (and looked fabulous doing it!). It hasn't been easy balancing her career as a fashion designer with her mentorship of younger ponies. Regardless, a perfectionist like Rarity always finds a way to make it work. Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity In the chapter book Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity, when Spike displays infatuation toward Charity Sweetmint and Charity likewise dotes on him, Rarity shows signs of jealousy, especially when Charity addresses him as "Spikey-Wikey". My Little Pony Project 2012 In the bonus feature "Hearth's Warming Eve" A Live Stage Reading on the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season Two Disc 2, Susan Luque plays Rarity on May 12, 2012 at the Cinefamily Silent Movie Theatre. Hot Minute In Hot Minute with Rarity, one of the clips shown, from the episode Sweet and Elite, is of Rarity wearing her tiara from the beginning of the song Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know). ''The Art of My Little Pony The Movie'' description ''RARITY is a beautiful Unicorn Pony who has a taste for the finer things in life. Though at times she may seem like a bit of a diva, Rarity has a heart as pure as gold. She's much more at home in her boutique designing gorgeous fashions for her friends than she is on epic adventures, but her friends know that Rarity always shines brightest when she's helping others. Rarity's generosity will earn her a new friend for life in My Little Pony: The Movie.'' '''''Rarity represents the Element of Generosity! Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Quotes Gallery See also *Rarity (EG) * * * * *With a similar name: CCG card rarity and the album Medium Rarities. References de:Rarity es:Rarity fr:Rarity gl:Rarity id:Rarity it:Rarity ja:ラリティ ko:래리티 nl:Rarity no:Rarity pl:Rarity pt:Rarity ru:Рарити sv:Rarity th:แรริตี้ uk:Реріті zh:Rarity Category:Circumstantial antagonists Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Fashion designers Category:Featured articles Category:Main characters Category:Musicians Category:Ponyville Schoolhouse students Category:Teachers